


Lazy Day

by TeamFreeWillAlways



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, lazy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 09:19:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7096498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeamFreeWillAlways/pseuds/TeamFreeWillAlways
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Literally just a short one-shot about Stiles having a lazy day because why not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Day

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited, so I'm sorry if there are mistakes.
> 
> Takes place in the summer before season 3 because I miss the 'lighthearted' seasons.

It was the perfect lazy day. The pack had defeated the latest supernatural wonder. (On a completely unrelated note, did you know that mermaids exist? And that apparently they can walk on land as well as swim in the sea? H2O: just add water has a pretty accurate representation of them. Stiles is starting to wonder if the writers are mermaids themselves.) His dad was at work, and the pack was off doing their own thing. He was completely alone, and for once Stiles was okay with that. He had already jerked off several times that day, eaten half a pizza, and researched stuff about ladybugs (did you know that they are cannibals?). It was 4:30 and he currently had his window wide-open to let the warm air in, and possibly to signal a certain best-friend that Stiles would not be completely against spending some time with him. His laptop was open and ready to play every Star Wars movie ever made whilst Stiles was stretched out next to it with some dumplings and general tso's chicken, along with a liter of mountain dew. As he settled in and pressed play he thought, "this really is the best lazy day ever".

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't edited so if you see any mistakes feel free to tell me in the comments. I hope you liked my story! :)


End file.
